Completamente sola contigo
by Ibara no Hime
Summary: Todo el mundo conoce quien es es aquel asesino asintomático invisible ante la sociedad conformada por el sistema Sybil, todo el mundo conoce al cínico asesino, aquel que le encantaba jugar con las personas, pero nadie sabe lo que hay detrás de aquella mirada fría e insolente hacia los demás, un ser humano como todos los demás / Historia contada por Shiori Makishima
1. Encuentros

Toda persona tiene una historia detrás de aquella mirada fría, poco importa si después de lo sucedido, si después de aquellas emociones que parecen ser un poco artificiales, producidas químicamente en el cerebro, creyendo de tal manera que no hay algo más detrás de ello, en un mundo donde todo estaba controlado, donde no se permitía vivir si tu nivel de psicopatía era alto, no importaba el hecho de que fuera un niño de 5 años sin haber hecho nada malo, en este mundo simplemente te encerraban para impedir posibles crímenes, algo que no era totalmente seguro, así como decidir nuestros destinos sin ni siquiera consultarlo con nosotros, en cierta manera odiaba el sistema Sybil pero había razones por la que no luchar, tenía una familia, mis padres, tenía que trabajar para mantenerlos, hice el test antes de tiempo, debido a mi psycho pass limpio me dieron un buen trabajo aunque no tenía una gran experiencia o conocimientos escolares, me era permitido debido a que estudiaba, en mis tiempos libres podía ir a la única biblioteca real que quedaba en este mundo artificial.

Las horas laborales no eran grandes, pero aquel dinero que ganaba era suficiente para ayudar a mis padres tanto como a mi madre, los 3 trabajábamos, pero debido al psycho pass de ambos no tenían un trabajo de acuerdo a sus conocimientos y habilidades, por esa razón vivíamos de manera modesta, mi única salvación en tiempos libres para matar el aburrimiento era aquella biblioteca, siempre iba a leer algún buen libro ahí, la señora de unos 60 años siempre estaba sonriente al ver algún visitante.

\- ¿Qué libro leerá hoy Shiori-san? - dijo con alegría al ver pocos jóvenes a leer en ese lugar, era cierto que con las aplicaciones podían ser más fácil, pero el olor de un buen libro era magnifico, el cambiar cada página y poder entrar entre aquellas hojas, era un sentir gratificante, era como si el olor de un libro viejo o nuevo te drogara para hacerte sentir mejor en el ambiente, poder trasportarte aquel lugar sin ninguna distracción.

\- Tiene libros de Philip Dick Sayoko-san? – le sonreí.

\- Claro Shiori-san - se salió de su estadía - venga por aquí - me guio hacia el camino - debe estar allá arriba – iba por las escaleras.

\- No se preocupe, solo dígame cual es yo lo tomo - le sonreí amablemente.

\- Está bien Shiori-san - fui por las escaleras - entiendo la edad no me permite hacer muchas cosas - en su voz se notaba nostalgia.

\- No se preocupes Sayoko-san, para eso estamos los jóvenes – le sonreí- además es un gusto mío, debo hacerlo por mí misma - tome el libro y baje de las escaleras para acomodarlas.

\- Lástima que quedan pocas personas como tú- me miro con ligereza tristeza.

\- Gracias por todo - me fui a un lugar a leer como siempre.

Aquel lugar tan solitario, ya no lo era en ese momento, había un chico sentado en uno de los tantos lugares, apoyando sus codos en la mesa, era un sujeto relativamente llamativo, quizás su cabello largo y blanco, era inusual ver gente albina en este país o quizás la razón más fuerte era que había una persona aparte de yo en esta biblioteca que pensaba que nadie visitaba hasta que lo vi a él, poco importo el momento en que lo vi, me senté alejadamente de él, como siempre me puse mis audífonos a un bajo volumen ya que no era necesario subirle demasiado debido al silencio que se respiraba en aquel lugar, abrí el libro, era emocionante como el olor te inundaba en los orificios nasales, leí el título en mi mente "Los androides sueñan con ovejas eléctricas" me senté cómodamente y comencé a leer sin preocupación alguna, sabía que podía acabarlo en una hora o dos, quizás tres si descansaba demasiado la vista debido al cansancio, me desconecte del mundo en el que vivía y comencé a entrar en el mundo de Dick, no había gran diferencia al verdadero, tiempo atrás había sido escrito y de alguna manera habían predicho lo que pasaría hoy en día, a diferencia de que no éramos androides si no clasificaban a las personas en claros y oscuros. Un sonido me desconcentro de mi lectura, hay estaba aquel sujeto frente a mí con una sonrisa honorable, llena de satisfacción sin entender el porqué de ello, su libro en la mano dispuesto a regresarlo, quizás lo había ya terminado de leer, realmente poco me importaba, vi abrirse sus labios.

\- Has escogido un buen libro - termino diciendo aquel sujeto albino para retirarse, hablar con Sayoko-san y regresar el libro a su lugar, en esa inmensa biblioteca donde solo trabajaba una señora mayor, era de menos que los pocos lectores que venían debían ayudar y agradecer la bondad de aquella señora que mantenía esta biblioteca abierta para el gusto de los lectores que preferían el libro físico que uno electrónico.


	2. Ideales similares, diferentes objetivos

Tal vez era cosa del destino, encontrarnos en aquella biblioteca, aunque pensaba que era imposible volvernos a ver, siempre estaba ahí con una sonrisa, sentado en su silla leyendo un libro, cerca de la ventana, quizás me estaba esperando, quizás era la persona que buscaba en este mundo desordenado, la realidad no estaba muy lejos, pero el lugar de pensar en ello, prefería evadirlo, prefería estar en mi mundo, con mis problemas y entrar en los libros, esa era mi razón de estar en ese lugar, para ello era una biblioteca, no era para conocer personas, más bien era para buscar el único refugio fuera de toda aquella agonía que sucedía en el país, creer a veces que dicho parecido con algunos libros era simplemente irreal, pero la única verdad es que lo vivíamos día a día.

\- Proyecto Itoh - vio la portada del libro - realmente tienes buen gusto - parecía querer entablar una conversación.

\- Disculpe, pero aquí solo se viene a leer ¿no es así? – le mire con una ceja enarcada - me dejaría disfrutar de mi tiempo - seguí al libro.

\- Me gustaría - me miro más serio- compartir ideas - parecía que mis palabras le habían incomodado - veo que usted es interesante - comento al aire.

\- Cuando termine el libro, si tengo tiempo posible y hablemos - comente sin quitar la mirada del libro, por alguna razón me interesaba saber que pensaba de acuerdo a este mundo en el que vivíamos.

Al terminar el libro como siempre iba a con la señora para que me indicara en donde pertenecía, puesto yo era una chica con mala memoria, cuando fui y lo puse en su lugar, al ver por el ventanal, se miraba las nubes rojas como si el cielo estuviera manchado de sangre, era algo tarde pero bueno para salir a caminar por aquella ciudad, poco importaba lo de mi alrededor, con la música a un volumen más alto, debido al ruido de la ciudad, decidí salir de aquel lugar tan silencioso y caminar por ahí.

\- Disculpa – un susurro masculino se dejaba escuchar - ¿disculpa?- sentí una mano grande en mi hombro, voltee asustada para encontrarme con aquellos ojos color ámbar - ¿Ahora si podemos hablar? - tomo uno de mis cabellos largos y negro con una sonrisa pequeña como la de un niño.

\- ¡Ah! – di un salto hacia atrás al verle- no esperaba que estuviera fuera de la biblioteca - me enderece para verme más segura ante él.

\- Me interesa mucho su visión de este país, debido a los libros que has llegado a leer, seguro has de tener una idea similar a la mía - comento con gran tranquilidad aquel sujeto albino - mi nombres es Makishima Shougo - me extendió la mano.

\- Yashamiya Shiori – respondí cortésmente.

\- Bueno, me encantaría que usted hablara conmigo en algún lugar más tranquilo - su tranquilidad era grande, no entendía por qué su insistencia al esperarme.

\- Está bien - comente algo dudosa, no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo pero el hecho de haberme esperado una hora y media merecía que le acompañara a una grata platica.

El camino había sido algo largo, una casa propia, grande parecía ser un sujeto de grandes ingresos, me extrañaba el hecho de que me invitara a su casa, comencé a tener miedo, estaba a punto de retirarme, el hecho de ser llevada a la casa de un sujeto desconocido me llevaba a tener la duda de que era aquella "platica" que tanto le interesaba hablar, realmente desconfiaba de las personas y él no era la excepción.

\- Adelante – abrió la puerta con sus llaves.

\- ¿Realmente que es lo que desea? – le mire agresivamente.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - sonrió de medio lado, aquel gesto me dio una mala impresión.

\- No entiendo porque el venir a su casa, solo es una plática ¿no es así? - estaba a la defensiva.

\- Una biblioteca no es para platicar y la ciudad es completamente inconveniente hablar – tenía una gran serenidad en sus palabras, el silencio reino un momento - Pasa por favor, no haré nada indebido si era a lo que te referías – sonaba sincero, pero aquello no era suficiente para confiar, aunque tenía miedo, tome una pequeña navaja que tenía, tan pequeña que no se notaba en mi bolsillo, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, caminamos por toda la sala hasta llegar a un lugar con una mesita de sala y dos sillones blancos - toma asiento, preparare té – salió de aquel lugar.

Comencé a mirar por todos lados, era realmente hermosa aquella casa, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era el estante de libros que tenía, quizás ya había leído todos, me sorprendía la gran cantidad de libros que había leído ese joven, no se miraba tan mayor, quizás unos 5 años a lo mucho más que yo, mínimo unos 2 años a pesar que yo tenía 16 años de edad, y aunque aún no era mayor de edad, entendía a la perfección el mundo que se había creado antes de nacer.

\- Disculpa la tardanza – aquel sujeto alto traía una bandeja con dos tazas un plato de panes y una jarra grande con otros platito con terrones de azúcar – ahora si podemos platicar más amenamente – sonrió sirviendo el té para los dos.

\- ¿de que desea platicar? – le mire atentamente.

\- ¿Qué opinas del sistema que rige al país? - me miro con gran curiosidad.

\- Se refiere al sistema Sybil - aquello fue más una afirmación.

\- Así es - asintió con la cabeza.

\- No por nada vivimos controlados, es decir, este sistema no creo que sea algo evolutivo, más bien es algo recesivo, algo que daña a la sociedad, aunque es cierto que los crimines han disminuido, pero muchos inocentes han estado encerrados solo por el hecho de ser oscuros, supongo que no es lo correcto - fui interrumpida.

\- Cierto, odio este sistema opresor, odio el sistema que no reconoce a todos como humanos, que los divide en oscuro y claro, un sistema que debe ser destruido- me miro con gran seriedad.

\- No creo que deba ser destruido- tome un sorbo a mi té- es decir tal vez este sistema ha causado menos crímenes, es un punto a su favor, pero debe haber algo después de esto, es decir, hay una esperanza de que el sistema cambie, así como cambio el anterior a este, de acuerdo a las necesidades humanas cambiara, aunque espero que sea pronto - comente con sutileza.

\- Comprendo tu punto de vista, pero para un cambio se necesita una rebelión, eso fue lo que sucedió anteriormente, la gente estaba inconforme con las leyes anteriores e hicieron este nuevo sistema, el problema es simplemente el control que hay en las personas, son incapaces de pensar por sí mismos en tomar decisiones, en reaccionar por su bienestar, debido a eso no habrá cierto cambio - el punto de vista de aquel albino era tan cierto, si no había inconformidad no había cambio, pero el problema no era ese, si no el hecho de que las personas no tenían esa capacidad de inconformarse y pensar por sí mismos ya que el sistema les arreglaba toda la vida o simplemente se las arruinaba - ¿Te gustaría reunirte a una rebelión? - me miro decidido, no comprendía, deje mi taza de té y lo mire sin comprender - hablando hipotéticamente - su expresión se relajó un poco más.

\- No lo haría - conteste sin titubear.

\- ¿Por qué? - me miro extrañado - estas inconforme con este sistema y aun así no lo atacarías - sonaba incrédulo.

\- Tengo una familia, no arriesgaría lo que tengo solo porque este inconforme, debo protegerla primero a ella – aquel sujeto me miro con sus ojos color ámbar llenos de confusión para luego comenzar a reírse - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le mire enojada.

\- El hecho tengamos el mismo pensamiento sobre el sistema, pero diferentes formas de solución, el tuyo es esperar, el mío es actuar – se paró ante mi acercándose a mi lado - tu prioridad es tu familia, en cambio yo no tengo alguna que proteger, la mía simplemente es liberar este país – tomo mi cabello largo - ideales iguales pero objetivos diferentes, realmente es gracioso el hecho que tu cabello sea tan oscuro como la noche a diferencia del mío que no tiene color alguno, tan blanco y claro ante la luz del sol - aquel acto me tomo por sorpresa me tape la cara llena de vergüenza – no es para avergonzarte - tomo mis manos y arreglo mi fleco recto – pero ambos tenemos diferentes caminos que hemos decidido escoger, por lo menos escoges por ti misma y no por ese sistema - su voz era completamente serena.

\- Es mejor que me retire, es tarde - mencione con seriedad, mi rostro aún estaba algo rojo sin saber el porqué.

\- Te acompaño, es cierto, supuestamente este sistema ha bajado el nivel de criminalidad en el país, pero una dama en la noche puede pasar algo peligroso – me extrañaba mucho ese sujeto, me acompaño hasta mi casa, ahora sabia donde vivía, que era lo que pensaba, por lo menos sabia su nombre, Makishima Shougo.


	3. Mi camino ha muerto

Había pasado el tiempo, ya no volví a ver aquel sujeto en la biblioteca, quizás solo reclutaba a las personas para su ambición, no lo sabía bien, un año más que había pasado de aquel encuentro extraño, la ciudad tranquila, mi vida seguía monótona, mis ideas ante este régimen no cambiaban, pero había algo que me retenía y era el hecho de mis padres, la única familia que tenía por el momento.

Fui como siempre a leer a la biblioteca, tan sola y silenciosa, solo yo y Sayoko-san, había leído gran cantidad de libros, romance, cyberpunk, de filosofía, las cosas habían cambiado en un instante, leía de todo un poco.

El cielo estaba de un color rojizo, por alguna razón tuve un mal presentimiento, como un agujero en el pecho, una corazonada que me sacaba unas cuantas lágrimas, me aproxime lo más rápido a mi casa, salí corriendo de aquel edificio majestuoso para mí, mis pies tenían vida propia, mi mente si inundaba por una catástrofe, poco sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero la realidad no difería de lo que tenía miedo, llegue a mi pequeña casa, un señor de unos 40 años había entrado y con ello mi casa desordenada, en su mano estaba mi madre dando su último aliento de vida, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no podía soportarlo más, tome mi navaja y me abalance contra él, comencé a pelear y debido que al parecer tenía una pierna lastimada, mis padres al no tener alternativas se habían defendido.

\- Sabes eres igual que esos malditos viejos, insistente - me tiro un puñetazo- pero quien ganara soy yo - comenzó a reírse macabramente.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía seguir así, la lucha no era la única solución y eso lo sabía muy bien, corrí hacia la cocina, aquel viejo me siguió, tome un cuchillo y me fui al patio, había llamado a la policía para ese entonces, aunque odiaba aquel sistema, ellos podrían ayudarme o por lo menos eso pensaba, la lucha siguió cuando él me encontró, al verlos mis emociones, mi resentimiento regreso, nunca se sabría qué era lo que media el Psycho –pass , pero esperaba poder hacerle sufrir lo que él había hecho con mis padres, comencé por acuchillar sus manos y brazos, luego sus piernas con toda mi fuerza, para entonces escuche el sonido de la policía cerca me aleje de él manchada de sangre, al verme en ese estado, no podía pensar en nada más que mis padres, no sentía placer, pero tampoco miedo a lo que había hecho, con ello una chica llego al patio trasero, tenía aquella arma en sus manos, apunto hacia el sujeto.

\- Nivel 300, modo eliminador - se escuchaba la voz de la maquina al apuntar al viejo, disparando mientras todas sus partes se hinchaban provocándole un gran dolor hasta explotar - nivel 25 modo seguro, no es un objetivo - la voz menciono aquello al apuntarme el arma, en el rostro de la joven se notaba confusión ante ello, volvió a dirigir el arma hacia mí y lo mismo habían dicho, me quede en ese lugar, sentada con mi ropa manchada, viendo que no tenía ninguna herida, seguía apuntando, me desmaye ante el gran esfuerzo, el sonido de alguien cayendo fue lo último que había llegado a mí, hasta sentir unos brazos y no ver más que pura oscuridad, el dolor me estaba consumiendo


	4. Realidad anormal, pesadilla constante

Quería pensar que todo lo vivido era un terrible pesadilla, el hecho de que mis padres hayan sido asesinados por aquel sujeto, el hecho de que mis manos se hayan manchado de la sangre de aquel sujeto, que haya sido apuntada por una de esas armas que quizás hubiera muerto en ese instante si no fuera porque había llegado la policía o quizás habría terminado de matar aquel sujeto que exploto ante mí por el domineitor y aquellos oficiales estaban dispuestos hacerlo conmigo, que en ese momento quizás hubiera muerto con todo ese dolor, pero daba igual si por lo que luchaba no existía, estaba frente a ellos, el viento como el veneno entraba en mis fosas nasales, intentado evadir la realidad, que más daba si moría en ese instante, si mi familia ya no estaba conmigo, solo quería dormir, cerrar los ojos y jamás despertar, un sonido había llegado a mi ante el cansancio, después de aguantar todo este dolor, después de querer olvidarlo todo, no querer despertar, no sentir nada más.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? –estaba aquel sujeto de la biblioteca leyendo un libro a lado mío.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - voltee hacia todos los lugares.

\- En mi casa - contesto el modestamente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - le mire desconcertada, voltee hacia mis manos, mi ropa, seguía manchada de ese líquido carmesí.

\- Como podrás imaginar - me miro atento.

\- ¡Mis padres! mis padres ¿están vivos? – atine a decir aleatoriamente, sin tener nada más n mi cabeza que la imagen de mis padres descuartizados.

\- No lo están, han muerto – me miro con los ojos ensombrecidos - y sabes de quien es la culpa - un deje de superioridad se dejaba notar en su voz - del sistema Sybil, ellos y su sistema "perfecto" - dijo con sarcasmo- permitieron que tus padres murieran – sonaba realmente serio.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclame en llanto.

\- Pero sabes - me miro con una pizca de curiosidad - tu eres igual que yo - dejo mostrar una curvatura en sus labios, una sonrisa llena de satisfacción - eres lo que le llaman asintomático según en esta sociedad - se aclaró la garganta - un fantasma o quizás no eres nada, por lo menos el sistema no te reconoce como humano - se notaba el rencor que le tenía al sistema Sybil.

\- ¡Déjame sola! - grite exasperada.

\- Está bien, el baño es en esa puerta, en el armario hay algo de ropa - comento levantándose sin mucha prisa mientras seguía leyendo aquel libro en sus manos.

Me levante muy a mi pesar, fui al baño, deseaba quitarme toda esta sangre de mi cuerpo, la imagen de mis padres me hacía sentir terrible, mientras dejaba caer las gotas calientes que hervían en mi piel quemando cada parte de él, sintiendo dolor sin pensar en nada mas dejándome sentir a profundidad cada gota caliente recorrer mi piel, concentrándome en el dolor corporal hasta estar libre de todas esas manchas que hacían notar mis pecados, pecados que no había hecho pero sin haber pecado antes de hacerlo, tal vez aquel sujeto albino tenía razón, todo era culpa de ese maldito sistema, aquel sistema que arraigo a mis padres a tener trabajos mediocres y no poder ejercer lo que estudiaron debido a su psycho pass nublado en un grado aceptable para ser libre pero no para seguir sus metas, ahora solo quedaba aquella imagen, la muerte de mis padres, me termine de cerca mordía mi labio inferior con fuerza hasta sentir ese sabor dulce y metálico de mi sangre, fui hacia donde se suponía que estaba la ropa, encontré ropa interior, eran del tipo uni-talla se ajustaba a cualquier cuerpo, me vestí mojando mis mejillas sonrojadas por el dolor de dos pérdidas importantes para mí, todo eso me hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

Tome el único vestido blanco que estaba ahí, un vestido simple de tirantes, sin ningún estilo propio en particular, no podía aguantar más, me tire al piso a llorar, no podía guardarlo, no podía seguir con este terrible dolor, me abrace a mí misma, las lágrimas no podían parar, no podía hacer más que llorar.

\- Maldición - masculle con vergüenza -¡Maldición! – grite con firmeza- ¡ah! - seguía gritando con fuerza quería sacarlo todo aunque sabía que era imposible, la realidad estaba latente, estaba sola en este mundo, abrí la puerta del cuarto dispuesta a salir huyendo de ese lugar, pero ahí estaba el, tan alto que prácticamente yo le llegaba a su pecho, con aquel libro en la mano, sin pensarlo me abalance a él, sus brazos largo eran re confortables, de alguna manera sentía que él me entendía, aunque había pensado salir huyendo para no verlo, ni ver nada mas de este mundo, ir a morir a ser juzgada, él estaba ahí tocando mi cabeza con una mano y con el otro brazo mi cintura mientras me aferraba a él mojando su estómago y pecho de mis lágrimas


	5. Seré de ayuda, la rebelión un sustituto

El tiempo había pasado, nuestra cercanía como aliados contra este sistema era más estrecha, tenía razón, el sistema me había quitado todo , ese sistema debía ser quitado, de igual manera no tenía nada que proteger ahora, no importaba mi vida, no importaba nada, estaba lista, había pasado dos años después de la muerte de mis padres.

\- La venganza a largo plazo será más satisfactorio, tenlo por seguro que lo derrocaremos – comentaba Shougo seguro.

\- Entiendo - agache mi mirada.

\- Además si deseamos derribarlo, necesitamos planearlo con tiempo - su voz era totalmente seria - te presento a alguien que nos va ayudar en esto - paso un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y corto – Choe-gun-sun trabajara con nosotros - confirmo Makishima.

\- Mucho gusto - me extendió la mano.

\- Shiori Yamashiya – le mire indiferente, aquel chico se extrañó un poco, yo solo me aleje del lugar, desde ese entonces en aquella casa grande vivíamos los tres.

Tal vez Makishima se encargó de decirle por qué mi comportamiento, después de una plática con él sus palabras de "aliento" parecían decirme "lo es todo" de alguna manera durante estos dos años nos habíamos acostumbrado el uno al otro quizás me estaba volviendo loca, quizás era el sueño de siempre, mirar a mis padres despedirse de mí, después despertar en lágrimas hasta volver a dormir mientras lloraba en silencio, otras con aquella imagen atroz de mis padres asesinados gritando y llegando a mi puerta aquel sujeto alto y albino.

\- Debes dejar descansar a los demás – me miraba algo serio.

\- No seas así con la pobre chiquilla Shougo, entiéndela - en el marco de la puerta se ponía aquel sujeto que venía de corea cruzado de brazos.

\- Comprendo - dijo entre un bostezo.

\- No se preocupe por mí, solo fue una pesadilla, vayan a dormir perdón por despertarlos - agachaba mi cabeza para que no notaran como aguantaba mis lágrimas.

\- Bueno me iré a dormir – dijo Choe para retirarse.

\- No le necesito - separe mi mano de Shougo - vaya a dormir - el me observaba.

\- Sé que no estás bien y no podemos tener estos altos y bajos - sonaba serio pero en sus labios se dejaba ver una mueca cínica, con ello me abrazo - puedes llorar todo lo que quieras.

Sabía que para él no era más que una herramienta más, durante estos dos años, miraba como usaba a sus "amigos" compañeros para sus fines causando crímenes, sabiendo la forma en que los trataba me daba cuenta de algo, él le encantaba jugar con las personas, sean sus enemigos o aliados, para el todo eran juguetes y herramientas que usar, la razón de su trato era simple, quería experimentar con una persona tan débil como yo que lloraba por las noches como una niña pequeña hacia la perdida de sus padres, sobre todo aquellos .

\- Shiori - me hablo mientras leía algo.

\- Dígame Makishima – le hable con seriedad.

\- Es momento de que participes - comento el seriamente – cabes en el perfil, te ves muy joven - examinaba mi cuerpo con la mirada.

\- Si – me sonroje ante lo que dijo.

\- Mira entrare a la escuela como profesor, tanto tu como yo debemos detectar a alguna chica que pueda unirse a nosotros, tu eres buena persuadiendo - recordaba la vez del sujeto que vi cruzar la calle y hable con él para ver si se única a nosotros - sería un buen trabajo para ti, pasarte por la amiga – sonrió complacido.

\- Con gusto lo acepto - a diferencia de sus demás herramientas Choe y yo no matábamos buscábamos formas de ayudar a nuestro "jefe" Choe por medio de la programación, yo buscando personas que "reclutar" debida a mi deducción y conseguir más juguetes o herramientas que diviertan y ayuden a Shougo Makishima.


	6. Aun si mis manos se ensucian

Todo estaba marchando al plan, nombres falsos, yo era una alumna y el un profesor, agradecía parecer más joven, aquellos datos que había configurado Choe nos hacía ver como si realmente existieran dichas personas.

\- Profesor - me acerque a Makishima - necesito que me explique esto de nuevo, no le entendí - fingía no ser yo.

\- Con gusto te lo explico - dio una pequeña sonrisa llena de cinismo.

\- Puede venir mi amiga conmigo - a mi lado había una joven alta y hermosa, cabello corto y castaño claro, traía el uniforme de la escuela.

\- Si ella tiene dudas, está bien - traía aquel libro en la mano.

El plan estaba yendo a la perfección, era simple, detectar a los posibles candidatos, llevarlos con Makishima y tras bastantes veces hablando todos llegábamos a la conclusión de que debíamos destruir a sybil y la única manera era causando caos a la ciudad, aquella chica había pasado por algo similar que yo, había perdido a su padre por un impulso de los ojos de sybil, al dispararle y en lugar de paralizarlo, lo elimino gracias a su gran coeficiente psicópata.

Realmente era horrible aquello, puesto él no había hecho nada malo, solo un poco de estrés ante un asalto, llevo a que también lo mataran a él.

Al principio me era difícil estar en aquella escuela, era cierto que tenía un gran prestigio, siempre vivías hay encerrada para controlar tu Psycho-Pass, no entendía como las estudiantes podían vivir así, pero poco importaba, teníamos a la nueva candidata.

\- Makishima - lo mire ante la luz de la luna, su cabello era igual que aquella luz que nos alumbraba en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué sucede Shiori-san? - su mirada era fría.

\- No creo poder hacerle esto, es cierto que concuerda en muchas cosas, pero si se mete en esto acaba como aquel señor, acabara como su padre - mis lágrimas salían tras recordar aquel sujeto que detecte en la calle, de uno 40 años, odiaba al sistema sybil, por ende quiso colaborar rápido, pero su muerte fue tan espontanea, me sentí culpable y mal por ello.

\- Recuerda para lograr las cosas debe haber sacrificios – limpio mis lágrimas – no es momento para ponerte sentimental ¿deseas vengar a tus padre no? - me miro decidido.

\- Así es - agache la mirada.

\- Entonces una vida o dos no debería importante hasta hacer caer el sistema sybil - su mirada era distante - aun sigues siendo una niña - replico algo exasperado, dejando escapar una pequeña risita - es mejor que te vayas a tu habitación, si nos encuentran mi carrera como maestro terminara aquí - comenzó a reír levemente.

Entonces entre platicas y risas con aquella chica decidí volverla a llevar, si Makishima daba el sí, le contaría todo, caminamos por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la solitaria sala de maestros, después de ahí Makishima nos dirigía a la sala de música, estaba vacía, nos sentamos en una silla.

\- Si tuvieras el poder de vengarte ¿lo harías? – comento aquel albino sabiendo el pasado de la chica.

\- Con mucho gusto - se notaba él fue de ira en sus ojos.

\- Que pensarías si yo puedo darte ese poder, solo tienes que decidirlo hacer, hacerlo notar al sistema sybil tu inconformidad con esta sociedad, nosotros te apoyaremos - aquel sujeto sabia como manejar a las personas tanto emocionalmente como mentalmente, dándoles la libertad que no han tenido desde hace tiempo que había sido rebatado por Sybil.

De esa manera la joven comenzó, cabezas de jovencitas se dejaba ver en el parque, tenía esa extraña fijación por las cabezas y cráneos, me dolía un poco en el alma lo que le depararía aquella joven, me había identificado con ella, aun me dolía lo de mis padres, pero ese era mi trabajo encontrar nuevas herramientas, el tiempo pasaba y tras vigilarla le habíamos dicho que parara durante un tiempo, muchos de los que quedaban vivos hacían eso, pero ella seguía en lo suyo, se abalanzó contra mi intentando cortar mi cabeza, unas manos blancas detuvieron aquel cuchillo que estaba a punto de perforarme la garganta.

\- Maravilloso, maravilloso, el resplandor del ser humano es hermoso - dijo entre risas tranquilizando a la chica, parecía no importarle lo demás - si como los fuegos artificiales quieres vivir, pronto tendrás tu fin - su mirada se ensombreció un poco- entre nosotros no deberíamos atacarnos si te estamos ayudando - comento un poco tranquilo- realmente la naturaleza humana es fantástica – sonrió como un niño, después de quitarle el cuchillo.

El tiempo paso, al igual con ello policías llegaron a la escuela, le avise a Makishima, fue el primero en irse, por mi parte me quede a ver si podía ayudarla, pero era muy tarde, la locura la había consumido, no tardaron en encontrarla, me tomo de rehén ante la situación, pero poco importo, en cuanto pudo salió corriendo y en otro lugar le esperaba una domineitor apuntándole a la cabeza, haciendo que se hinchara hasta explotar completamente, me escape del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno

\- Te dije que vinieras pronto, yo no iba a ir a poder salvarte esta vez - su rostro denotaba enfado.

\- Lo siento - me disculpe para irme a mi cuarto sola.

En aquella soledad grata tras reflexionar todo lo sucedido, no podía más, mis lágrimas salían recordando a mis padres y a mis dos "victimas" me hacía sentir culpable, recordaba como aquella cabeza de la joven crecía hasta explotar. Se escuchó la puerta abrir, mientras yo estaba en mi cama tomando mis rodillas sin mirar a ninguna parte, sintiéndome culpable, voltee a ver quién era y esos ojos color ámbar me inspiraban confianza a diferencia de antes, me abrace a su pecho mientras mis lágrimas manchaban su camiseta azul.

\- Tengo una pregunta importante que hacerte - menciono sin mucha importancia, rodio mi cabeza con sus brazos - ¿Acaso estas enamorada de mí?- aquella pregunta directa hizo latir mi corazón fuertemente mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban y paraba de llorar, me separe de él con temor de que sintiera mis latidos fuertes, aquellos sentimientos extraños en mi ser que no entendía y poco importaban hasta ahora, no pude mirarle a su ojos, me sentía apenada – con eso basta, ya se la respuesta – se paró para dejarme en aquel cuarto solitario.


	7. Amor platónico

No sabía cuáles eran mis sentimientos hacia él, su pregunta me hacía pensarlo, no era diferente a la primera vez que lo vi, una gran impresión al verlo en la biblioteca y cierta atracción por los gustos y porque no decirlo también era muy atractivo, pero con el tiempo las cosas habían cambiado, dos años y un poco más viviendo en su casa, compartiendo ambos nuestra soledad, siendo iguales ante los ojos de sybil, quizás los sentimientos de atracción se habían vuelto simplemente comprensión al otro, o al menos eso pensaba hasta ahora, era cierto que mi corazón latía fuertemente al verlo, pero la razón era simple, lo admiraba, admiraba la determinación que tenía por vencer al sistema aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo cual tan despiadado era con sus aliados como si fuera divertido ver el gran esplendor en ellos. Recordando aquella vez que la joven me ataco y el me defendió, tal vez la simpatía de nosotros era esa, el hecho de tener ideales similares y ahora un mismo objetivo, el hecho de ser asintomáticos, es como verse reflejado el uno al otro, estaba segura que no era la única, puesto Choe me había contado de un compañero que era igual que él y yo, era asintomático, pero aquel compañero fue atrapado por la policía y jamás se supo nada de él, a Makishima no le extraño ni se inmuto, pero claro estaba que sintió una curiosidad mayor por el sistema sybil por saber que estaba detrás de todo un régimen de ley en este país, aquello me era parecido, sabía que si algún día me atrapaban él no se inmutaría, ni sacaría una lagrima por mí, simplemente seguiría adelante con esa curiosidad por los humanos y el sistema sybil, que seguiría su plan y no intentaría salvarme, eso lo sabía muy bien, por esa razón no me había hecho una ilusión de que al ser invisibles ante esta sociedad llegara a sentir cierta simpatía o afecto por mí, que simplemente me miraría como una herramienta que alimentaria su curiosidad por sybil como lo hice con aquel compañero, por esa razón no quería enamorarme de él aunque estos sentimientos no los podía controlar, la única forma de seguir adelante era olvidarlo y fijar mi objetivo, el mismo que él, derrocar el sistema sybil.

La noche era solitaria, la curiosidad de saber más sobre el me mataba en cierta forma, era curiosa por algo me gustaba leer, después de aquella pregunta quería saber la respuesta de él, yo me armaría de valor e iría hacerle la misma pregunta, sabia la respuesta, sabía lo que me contestarías, pero estaba bien, yo era la que jugaba este juego llamado amor sola, algo que odiaba por mi parte al no ser tan fría como él, camine por los pasillos, abrí una de las puertas, era el cuarto de Choe, estaba pegado a la computadora con una taza de café, aunque estaba dormido, iba a ir a acostarle, pero tenía un poco de miedo ya que de alguna forma era muy receloso con su tecnología o lo que hacía con ella.

Me encamine ante las puertas, abrí la segunda puerta dejándome ver una biblioteca pequeña y basta, de esa manera llegue a ver gran parte de la casa, algo que no había hecho hace tiempo, quizás Makishima era algo receloso con sus cosas al igual que Choe, de esa manera seguí caminando hasta que por fin di con el cuarto de Makishima, parecía tener cerrojo, pero llevaba conmigo un instrumento que me llegaba ayudar en aquellos tiempos que vivía mi padre para abrir la puerta de pequeña he ir hacia la bodega donde llegaban a guardar algún dulce aunque terminaban regañándome, todavía lo tenía en mis manos como uno de mis tesoros preciados, moví poco a poco hasta poder abrir la puerta, la entre abrí, me sentía algo tonta y mal por no solo tocar la puerta, pero debido a las altas horas de la noche quería verificar si estaba dormido y si esa era la ocasión simplemente observarlo un momento he irme sin que se diera cuenta, la sorpresa era otra al abrir un poco la puerta, su rostro bañado en sudor, sus pantalones debajo de las caderas, su mano entre sus piernas, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, era normal que hiciera esas cosas, después de todo era humano, ante la vergüenza de encontrarlo con aquellas necesidades fisiológicas , cerré la puerta de golpe y me puse detrás de ella sin poder respirar al shock de verlo en aquella situación tan excitante.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - se escuchó su voz entrecortada y algo cansada, me dispuse a dejar aquel shock e irme, pero la puerta donde me recargaba, se había abierto, había sido descubierta, me tomo del brazo y me atrajo hacia el - sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato - me dijo al oído para volver a cerrar la puerta con cerrojo y llevarme a la cama bruscamente.

\- Bien si fuera Choe también él estaría aquí- dije sonrojada.

\- Choe no andaría merodeando por estos lugares - me miro atentamente con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios - ¿Acaso estas celosa? - se divertía ante mis expresiones.

\- No es eso - negué con las manos, realmente estaba nerviosa.

\- Además toda esta lujuria se acabaría si en estos momentos aparece Choe en mi cuarto - no comprendía a lo que quería llegar a esto.

\- No entiendo voltee mi rostro a otro lado.

\- No me excitan los hombres - lo dijo fríamente.

\- A mí que me importa - no me movía del lugar.

\- No por algo pregunte si estabas enamorado de mi - se acercó a mi rostro para darme un beso en los labios, al principio sin saber que hacer hasta dejarme llevar para separarnos por falta de respiración - realmente los humanos son maravillosos - comenzó a besar mi cuello, nuestras prendas salieron del lugar, quedando en ropa interior acariciando mi entre pierna, no dudaba que habría estado con otra mujer al sentir aquella manera de tocarme, para después meter la mano y derretirme con el punto débil de cualquier mujer, aquel botón rosado, bajando lentamente sus besos hasta llegar a esa zona intima, donde puse mis manos.

\- No seas tímida - respondió el para dejarme hacer lo que él quería, era normal, era su juguete, su herramienta, realmente no había romanticismo en esto, solo era el placer lujurioso de unir nuestros cuerpos, sabia las consecuencias de ello.

\- ¿Segura que quieres esto? - su mirada color ámbar parecía inspeccionar cada gesto y reacción de mi cuerpo, llegando a mi oído - no quiero que decidas esto por mi propia lujuria, también quiero que lo hagas por tu propia decisión, no es divertido las personas sin un propio juicio, esto puede ser decisivo – su aliento pegaba en mi oreja haciéndome estremecer.

\- Claro - ya no importaba nada más que ese momento.

\- ¿Es tu propia decisión? – me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- No me importa lo que pienses, no puedes dejarme así - me sonroje ante ello - yo también tengo necesidades – me ruborice ante mi respuesta.

\- Buena respuesta - me sonrió – por lo menos sabes lo que deseas y por qué - aquella parte fue una pulsada en mi corazón, porque la otra razón era simple, me había enamorado de aquel frio de sentimientos que estaba frente a mí.

Nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno cuando el entro dentro de mí, nuestras intimidades estaban ardiendo junto con todo nuestro cuerpo, al principio había dolido, pero no podía dejarlo así, no quería hacerlo, sus movimientos lentos y profundos hasta ser frenéticos y subir la intensidad como la velocidad en aquel vaivén donde llegue dos veces al éxtasis, siendo esta última llegando antes que él, entre gruñidos y gemidos por parte de los dos, hasta acostarse a lado de mí, extendiendo un brazo para mí, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, pero ante todo con lo que más me dolió en el corazón, sin escuchar las palabras que deseaba que salieran de su boca, ningún "Te amo" hacia mi persona, solamente era su herramienta, su juguete pero con eso me bastaba, ya que en este mundo lo único que me quedaba era él, simplemente quería conocer mas de Makishima Shougo .


	8. Muñeca Inútil

No sabía cuáles eran mis sentimientos hacia él, su pregunta me hacía pensarlo, no era diferente a la primera vez que lo vi, una gran impresión al verlo en la biblioteca y cierta atracción por los gustos y porque no decirlo también era muy atractivo, pero con el tiempo las cosas habían cambiado, dos años y un poco más viviendo en su casa, compartiendo ambos nuestra soledad, siendo iguales ante los ojos de sybil, quizás los sentimientos de atracción se habían vuelto simplemente comprensión al otro, o al menos eso pensaba hasta ahora, era cierto que mi corazón latía fuertemente al verlo, pero la razón era simple, lo admiraba, admiraba la determinación que tenía por vencer al sistema aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo cual tan despiadado era con sus aliados como si fuera divertido ver el gran esplendor en ellos. Recordando aquella vez que la joven me ataco y el me defendió, tal vez la simpatía de nosotros era esa, el hecho de tener ideales similares y ahora un mismo objetivo, el hecho de ser asintomáticos, es como verse reflejado el uno al otro, estaba segura que no era la única, puesto Choe me había contado de un compañero que era igual que él y yo, era asintomático, pero aquel compañero fue atrapado por la policía y jamás se supo nada de él, a Makishima no le extraño ni se inmuto, pero claro estaba que sintió una curiosidad mayor por el sistema sybil por saber que estaba detrás de todo un régimen de ley en este país, aquello me era parecido, sabía que si algún día me atrapaban él no se inmutaría, ni sacaría una lagrima por mí, simplemente seguiría adelante con esa curiosidad por los humanos y el sistema sybil, que seguiría su plan y no intentaría salvarme, eso lo sabía muy bien, por esa razón no me había hecho una ilusión de que al ser invisibles ante esta sociedad llegara a sentir cierta simpatía o afecto por mí, que simplemente me miraría como una herramienta que alimentaria su curiosidad por sybil como lo hice con aquel compañero, por esa razón no quería enamorarme de él aunque estos sentimientos no los podía controlar, la única forma de seguir adelante era olvidarlo y fijar mi objetivo, el mismo que él, derrocar el sistema sybil.

La noche era solitaria, la curiosidad de saber más sobre el me mataba en cierta forma, era curiosa por algo me gustaba leer, después de aquella pregunta quería saber la respuesta de él, yo me armaría de valor e iría hacerle la misma pregunta, sabia la respuesta, sabía lo que me contestarías, pero estaba bien, yo era la que jugaba este juego llamado amor sola, algo que odiaba por mi parte al no ser tan fría como él, camine por los pasillos, abrí una de las puertas, era el cuarto de Choe, estaba pegado a la computadora con una taza de café, aunque estaba dormido, iba a ir a acostarle, pero tenía un poco de miedo ya que de alguna forma era muy receloso con su tecnología o lo que hacía con ella.

Me encamine ante las puertas, abrí la segunda puerta dejándome ver una biblioteca pequeña y basta, de esa manera llegue a ver gran parte de la casa, algo que no había hecho hace tiempo, quizás Makishima era algo receloso con sus cosas al igual que Choe, de esa manera seguí caminando hasta que por fin di con el cuarto de Makishima, parecía tener cerrojo, pero llevaba conmigo un instrumento que me llegaba ayudar en aquellos tiempos que vivía mi padre para abrir la puerta de pequeña he ir hacia la bodega donde llegaban a guardar algún dulce aunque terminaban regañándome, todavía lo tenía en mis manos como uno de mis tesoros preciados, moví poco a poco hasta poder abrir la puerta, la entre abrí, me sentía algo tonta y mal por no solo tocar la puerta, pero debido a las altas horas de la noche quería verificar si estaba dormido y si esa era la ocasión simplemente observarlo un momento he irme sin que se diera cuenta, la sorpresa era otra al abrir un poco la puerta, su rostro bañado en sudor, sus pantalones debajo de las caderas, su mano entre sus piernas, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, era normal que hiciera esas cosas, después de todo era humano, ante la vergüenza de encontrarlo con aquellas necesidades fisiológicas , cerré la puerta de golpe y me puse detrás de ella sin poder respirar al shock de verlo en aquella situación tan excitante.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - se escuchó su voz entrecortada y algo cansada, me dispuse a dejar aquel shock e irme, pero la puerta donde me recargaba, se había abierto, había sido descubierta, me tomo del brazo y me atrajo hacia el - sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato - me dijo al oído para volver a cerrar la puerta con cerrojo y llevarme a la cama bruscamente.

\- Bien si fuera Choe también él estaría aquí- dije sonrojada.

\- Choe no andaría merodeando por estos lugares - me miro atentamente con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios - ¿Acaso estas celosa? - se divertía ante mis expresiones.

\- No es eso - negué con las manos, realmente estaba nerviosa.

\- Además toda esta lujuria se acabaría si en estos momentos aparece Choe en mi cuarto - no comprendía a lo que quería llegar a esto.

\- No entiendo- voltee mi rostro a otro lado.

\- No me excitan los hombres - lo dijo fríamente.

\- A mí que me importa - no me movía del lugar.

\- No por algo pregunte si estabas enamorado de mi - se acercó a mi rostro para darme un beso en los labios, al principio sin saber que hacer hasta dejarme llevar para separarnos por falta de respiración - realmente los humanos son maravillosos - comenzó a besar mi cuello, nuestras prendas salieron del lugar, quedando en ropa interior acariciando mi entre pierna, no dudaba que habría estado con otra mujer al sentir aquella manera de tocarme, para después meter la mano y derretirme con el punto débil de cualquier mujer, aquel botón rosado, bajando lentamente sus besos hasta llegar a esa zona intima, donde puse mis manos.

\- No seas tímida - respondió el para dejarme hacer lo que él quería, era normal, era su juguete, su herramienta, realmente no había romanticismo en esto, solo era el placer lujurioso de unir nuestros cuerpos, sabia las consecuencias de ello.

\- ¿Segura que quieres esto? - su mirada color ámbar parecía inspeccionar cada gesto y reacción de mi cuerpo, llegando a mi oído - no quiero que decidas esto por mi propia lujuria, también quiero que lo hagas por tu propia decisión, no es divertido las personas sin un propio juicio, esto puede ser decisivo – su aliento pegaba en mi oreja haciéndome estremecer.

\- Claro - ya no importaba nada más que ese momento.

\- ¿Es tu propia decisión? – me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- No me importa lo que pienses, no puedes dejarme así - me sonroje ante ello - yo también tengo necesidades – me ruborice ante mi respuesta.

\- Buena respuesta - me sonrió – por lo menos sabes lo que deseas y por qué - aquella parte fue una pulsada en mi corazón, porque la otra razón era simple, me había enamorado de aquel frio de sentimientos que estaba frente a mí.

Nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno cuando el entro dentro de mí, nuestras intimidades estaban ardiendo junto con todo nuestro cuerpo, al principio había dolido, pero no podía dejarlo así, no quería hacerlo, sus movimientos lentos y profundos hasta ser frenéticos y subir la intensidad como la velocidad en aquel vaivén donde llegue dos veces al éxtasis, siendo esta última llegando antes que él, entre gruñidos y gemidos por parte de los dos, hasta acostarse a lado de mí, extendiendo un brazo para mí, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, pero ante todo con lo que más me dolió en el corazón, sin escuchar las palabras que deseaba que salieran de su boca, ningún "Te amo" hacia mi persona, solamente era su herramienta, su juguete pero con eso me bastaba, ya que en este mundo lo único que me quedaba era él, simplemente quería conocer mas de Makishima Shougo .


	9. En un mar de dependencia

El vivir sola en la casa era aburrido, por suerte los profesores no dormían en las escuelas y Makishima regresaba a casa, la única diferencia a la de antes era que ahora lo evitaba a toda costa, tenía tiempo para leer pero mi mente no se concentraba en nada, por más que leyera sobre algún tema diferente al romance, terminaba sin saber de qué trataba la historia y aquellos de romance simplemente lloraba y decía "Es una simple mentira" a veces deseaba vivir en ese cuento de hadas escrita por las personas, ahora vivía algo no correspondido y parecía que ni siquiera le era útil como herramienta, me sentía frustrada, lo único que podía era ayudar un poco a Choe como me lo había ordenado el.

No crees que se preocupa por ti - dijo el castaño al ver que lo evitaba.

¿Por qué lo dices? - le mire curiosa.

Sé que no te causa gracia que te halla alejado de el u obligado a dejar la escuela, pero ponte a pensar ¿qué es lo que hacia aquel sujeto? – me miro atento.

Raptaba a las mujeres, no sabía que les hacía, solo al día siguiente amanecían descuartizadas – conteste sin titubear.

¿Se comportaba algo inusual contigo? – seguía aquella platica amena.

Me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero conmigo siempre cortes – me encogí de hombros.

Te voy a decir algo de lo que hablaron Makishima y el – dio un largo suspiro - el no tenía intenciones de hacer eso, aquel chico que era tu amigo si odiaba al sistema sybil pero era meramente capricho, sobre todo al comentárselo tú, Makishima noto eso en él, pensó que no serviría, pero parecía ser interesante ver a un chico caprichoso, por eso lo acepto - me miro atentamente – el caso es que Makishima noto cosas inusuales en el, comenzó a siempre seguirte y vio inclusive la primera confesión, comenzó a parecerle irritante ese sujeto, al rechazarle tú, comenzó con eso de matar a las muchachas y efectivamente las violaba – quedo callado ante eso Choe.

Pero si yo le gustaba, entonces no me haría nada malo, por esa razón no importaba cuantas veces le rechazara él me sonreía y me decía lo volveré a intentar – exclame sin importancia alguna.

El caso no es solo eso – parecía frustrado, en su cara se notaba aquellas expresiones tensas – Makishima vio como al violar a una de las chicas gritaba tu nombre - Choe se golpeó la cabeza como maldiciéndose a sí mismo – a lo que voy es que Makishima al ver ese comportamiento se dio cuenta que era patológico, primero entrena con cualquier chica y al no ser la que él quiere las mata, pero solo faltaba poco para que el hiciera eso contigo hasta matarte – sonaba serio ante ello.

Ya comprendo- agache la cabeza.

Aunque no lo creas, le importas - comento Choe al aire – aunque suene extraño.

Debería darle las gracias cuando regrese – comente al viento.

El día fue largo hasta que el regreso, mientras en la sala leía una de esas novelas románticas, un poco confusas, aunque para mí no había más que escudarme en vivirlo en aquellos libros y pensar que el protagonista era Makishima y yo era aquella chica que se ganaba su corazón, algo que simplemente no pasaría ni aunque pasara mil años, mis audífonos y la música me hacían más entrar a ese mundo, una mano se sintió el mi hombro, deje el libro con calma pensando que era Choe queriéndome asustar, apague la música y me quite los audífonos para voltear a verlo, cuando solo pude encontrarme absorbida en esos ojos color ámbar.

Veo que has cambiado de genero últimamente – me sonroje al tenerlo tan cerca.

Ah si - agache mi cabeza – esto – n sabia como empezar – gracias por cuidar de mi - me levante sin verle a la cara, mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, me fui a mi habitación a tranquilizarme un poco.

Ya llevamos 6 meses así en que lo evitaba todo el tiempo, no quería que volviera a pasar lo de aquella vez en el salón de literatura, pasaron unas horas y alguien tocaba la puerta.

Adelante- dije sin muchas ganas.

Makishima te habla - menciono Choe, me sentí feliz ante eso, por fin le sería útil o almenas eso pensaba yo, caminamos en silencio al despacho.

¿No vas a entrar tú también? – le mire extrañada.

Me dijo que quería hablar contigo a solas – termino diciendo el castaño para irse del lugar.

Entre al lugar algo nerviosa, el hecho de estar a solas con el me daba un poco de vergüenza, después haberme acostado con él, después de rechazarle, después de vivir más de 3 años bajo su techo, después de todo lo vivido, no sabía nada de él, seguía igual de misterioso, Makishima seguía guardándose las cosas solo para él, él no amaba a nadie más que así mismo, el remplazaba a las personas, quizás ahora solo me tocaba ser una herramienta más útil y causar estragos a la sociedad, algo que me parecía difícil.

Cierra la puerta con llave – menciono sin mucha importancia – siéntate – su voz tenía una tonalidad diferente a la seriedad de antes.

¿Qué sucede? – no podía mirarle a la cara.

¿Qué piensas sobre matar a las personas? – me miro atento.

Lo sabía – susurre algo triste – lo siento - levante mi rostro toda llena de coraje- si debo matar con mis propias manos, no creo poder hacerlo, aunque no lo crea usted, la vida de otros para mí todavía tiene significado - suspire cansada, realmente no quería matar, pero sabía que era lo único que quedaba y así se deshacía de mí, se levantó de su asiento y poso detrás de mi tomando mi cabello.

Somos tan similares pero a la vez tan diferentes – dijo en un suspiro- tu cabello como si tuviera todo los colores mesclados, en cambio yo simplemente sin color alguno, nuestra forma de pensar sobre la vida humana, pero aun así - quedo callado.

No comprendo a que lleva esto - las lágrimas me iban a salir a su silencio, suponía que él quería matarme. Tomo mi mano izquierda sin mucho cuidado, entrelazo su mano con la mía – los dos somos invisibles hacia el sistema y estamos solos – en aquello tenía mucha razón, tomo mi dedo anular y puso un anillo plateado, al no entender nada me sonroje, no entendía nada, mi mente estaba en blanco - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – me miro seriamente, no podía creerlo, me quede en shock al escuchar aquellas palabras de sus labios, de aquel que no amaba a nadie ni a nada que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno y de analizar el comportamiento humano, quizás solo estaba jugando conmigo, pero en el momento solo me quedaba sin habla, sin entender nada.


	10. la campana de la iglesia silenciosa

Lo mire exactamente pensaba que en cuanto respondiera diría algo como "Es una broma, eres un ser humano tan divertido" o algo como "Me encanta como sufres por cosas tan insuficientes" pero con tal de verle aunque sea esa sonrisa cínica dibujada en su rostro a diferencia de aquella que alguna vez vi cuando nos conocimos, quizás después de convivir tanto solo podía deducir que su sonrisa era cínica ante mis ojos al ver como lastimaba a otros.

Si quiero - respondí con una voz calmada y totalmente sonrojada, ante ello vi una sonrisa inocente, una sonrisa que creí haber visto en la oscuridad de su habitación aquella noche, pero la distorsión sin luz, me hacía pensar que se burlaba de mí, esta vez la iluminación estaba perfecta, esta vez parecía real.

Pensé que dirías que no- seguía aquella mirada misteriosa posada en mi - siempre me evitas desde aquella noche – tomo mis manos – espero que tu decisión sea por ti misma, tus sentimientos y no porque vives en mi casa - separo sus manos y se fue - la boda será dentro de 3 semanas, preparare todo, como veras no habrá una fiesta - me miro atento y se fue.

Después de eso seguía en trance, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, me había pedido matrimonio, pero había algo extraño, quizás era solo un sueño, quizás solo jugaba conmigo, no sabía lo que pasaba, Choe toco la puerta después de un rato.

Me dijo Makishima que debemos comprar tu vestido, el escogerá lo demás – se encogió de hombros.

Está bien – respondí para salir, no ocupaba nada ostentoso, realmente lo único feliz seria el hecho de la boda.

Salimos en silencio, Choe no comentaba nada, fuimos a cualquier tienda, escogí un kimono blanco para la boda, no sabía cómo se realizaría, pero poco importaba, salimos y nos regresamos a casa, Choe me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Deberás deseas un Kimono, que chica tan extraña, esas cosas son anticuadas – se burlaba de mí.

Déjame - reí con él.

El tiempo paso una semana, sabía que realizaríamos la boda de dos formas, debido a ello fuimos bautizados en una iglesia cristiana para ser aceptados, no es que fuéramos muy creyentes, inclusive el que no hacia los "mandamientos de Dios" pero debido a que Makishima leía la biblia, habíamos decidido hacerlo. Estaba aburrida cuando pensaba pasar al despacho de Shougo, pero la sorpresa era que escuchaba que hablaban adentro, como la chica curiosa que era y mal educada me puse detrás de la puerta para escuchar a Choe y Makishima.

¿No crees que es suficiente? – la voz del castaño sonaba algo furiosa – es decir la vas a lastimar, ella no se merece esto – su voz era intranquila.

¿Acaso te gusta ella? - la voz sin emoción de Makishima era reconocible.

No es eso, es el hecho de que ella ha sufrido mucho, no quiero que sufra mas – Choe se preocupaba por mí.

Lo dices porque también la quieres - aquella voz del albino sonaba sarcástica.

Por favor para con esto antes de que vuelva a llorar – sonaba suplicante Choe.

No lo haré - comento Makishima como si nada.

Siempre haces lo que quieres, cualquier capricho tuyo se ha hecho realidad – comento Choe enojado.

Solo espero que esto no nos separe como compañeros - hablo Shougo sin remordimientos.

Yo solo salí corriendo, era cierto, él estaba jugando conmigo, yo solamente era un capricho, pero aunque simplemente fuera eso, me hacia la ilusión de llamarme Makishima Shiori como su esposa, aunque solo jugara con mis sentimientos.

Había pasado el tiempo, habíamos dejado de lado aquel hecho, como un descanso por un tiempo, para que no hubiera sospechas sobre nosotros, llego el día de la boda, me puse el kimono algo triste al saber la verdad, no dije nada sobre lo que había escuchado, ante el padre aceptamos ambos, el llevaba un smoking blanco, haciéndole ver como un ángel cuando realmente podría catalogarse como lo contrario, después de aquella boda simbólica que habíamos hecho solo por la afición de la biblia que tenía Makishima, firmamos papeles y legalmente era Makishima Shiori, mientras el mostraba una sonrisa tan inocente parecida a la de un niño.


	11. Quiero que me ames

Se sabía lo que pasaba en la noche de bodas, era cuando el matrimonio se consumaba, pero en cierta forma lo nuestro ya había pasado y quizás pensaba que Makishima no lo tomaría en cuenta, llegamos a casa como si fuera otro día normal, no habíamos hecho alguna fiesta ni nada por el estilo, Choe se despidió de mi para irse a su cuarto a trabajar, Makishima había ido por una botella de champan, quizás para ver mi reacción a algo significativo como un brindis.

\- Lo mejor es ir a mi cuarto - dijo el albino mirándome a los ojos con dos copas en la mano.

\- Está bien – conteste algo confundida.

Caminamos por los pasillos llegamos a su cuarto, me dejo las copas y la botella en el suelo, estaba completamente fría, me senté pensando en aquel cuarto, aquella noche en que lo encontré "trabajando para sí mismo" cuando descubrí mis sentimientos, algo que no quería aceptar, algo que no debía aceptar debido a que mi corazón dolía cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que le escuchaba sabiendo que para él era un simple juguete, era alguien tan misterioso que deseaba descubrir todo de él, que me mostrara todo, conocer su corazón conocer todo de él. Llego con una de esas mesitas compactas que puedes doblar y una cubeta con hielo, puso la champaña dentro y acomodo la mesita, le pase las dos copas, lo puso en la mesita, sirvió aquel liquido espumoso, me dio una copa y levanto la suya.

\- Hagamos el brindis – menciono el como si no supiera que decir con aquella sonrisa juguetona. Choque mi copa con la suya, mire aquel liquido con extrañeza – nunca has bebido ¿verdad? - me miro curioso.

\- Así es – asentí algo avergonzada.

\- Esta champaña es dulce - comento sin importancia, lo bebí y aquel sabor agridulce se impregnaba totalmente en mi paladar, era el sabor justo para mis sentimientos, el sabor del amor o algo así pensaba, el me observaba con atención mostrando una sonrisa divertida - tranquila, no es como el agua – comento entre risas, era la primera vez que le escucha reír de esa manera tan inocente y espontánea.

Seguí bebiendo, realmente aquel líquido más amargo que dulce, tan parecido a lo que sentía me llenaba completa, iba por la cuarta copa cuando él me la quita rápidamente y lo deja a un lado.

\- No sería bueno que en nuestra noche de bodas - comento divertido, poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, mientras estaba sentada en aquella cama.

Sentía mi corazón latir, a cada aproximación de Makishima, sentir su aliento en mi rostro para luego fundirnos en un beso y quedar debajo de él, se levantó y quito aquel saco blanco, mientras yo simplemente miraba hacia a un lado, su habitación estaba perfectamente iluminada, se soltó el cabello y comenzó a desvestirse frente a mí.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo? - pregunto seriamente, pero dentro de mi tenía la noción de porque lo hacía.

\- Si - respondí nerviosa.

Me quito el obi, aquel kimono blanco y sencillo que había llevado para la boda, ambos estábamos en ropa interior, los nervios me carcomían por dentro, pero algo era cierto, no era la primera vez, sus manos acariciando mi zona intima por encima de la ropa mientras besaba mis labios y cuello, para luego sentir el tacto frio de su mano en mi piel por debajo de la ropa interior, un gemido de sorpresa salió de mis labios, el dio una sonrisa de medio lado, comenzó a moverlo frenéticamente dentro de mí, para después desnudarme completa, sonrojarme y quererme tapar debido a la luz que dejaba ver todo de mí.

\- No es la primera vez - dijo gracioso Shougo – no debes sentir vergüenza - me dijo al oído en un susurro.

Quito mis manos para observarme detenidamente mientras yo me sonrojaba, sus besos descendían por mi cuerpo hasta sentir su respiración en mi intimidad y sentir como saboreaba aquella parte, entre un orgasmo deje de un gemido, se posiciono entre mis piernas, comenzó aquel baile ardiente que me llevaba al paraíso con el calor del mismo infierno, entre gemidos y gruñidos, volví a tener otro orgasmo, aquel baile frenético me enloquecía, mientras nos besábamos y acariciaba su cabello blanco e inmaculado, realmente amo a Makishima, aunque estos sentimientos podías ser dolorosos, me alegraba en cierta forma de haberlo conocido, el exploraba cada parte de mi cuerpo, con sus labios, con sus manos, entre besos y suspiros otro orgasmo llego para ambos.

\- Te amo Shiori – escuche en un susurro al oído por parte del albino, para luego tumbarse a un lado después de aquello y atraerme a él en un abrazo como si se tratara de una muñeca o un peluche con el cual dormiría un niño.

Aquellas palabras salidas de los labios de Makishima me parecían simplemente un sueño, quizás la champaña había surgido efecto en mí, era la primera vez que había bebido, y quizás aquello provocara el delirio de las palabras que me gustaría escuchar de la persona que amaba en este momento, de la única persona que dependía ahora, de la que quería ser amada.


	12. No importan tus pecados

Sabía que al despertar el no estaría a mi lado o al menos eso creía al abrir mis ojos encontrándome con una sorpresa, sus brazos rodeando mis cintura aun dormido, su cara plácidamente descansado, era inocente y fresca, muy diferente aquel sujeto que siempre portaba una navaja para seguir con su conspiración y matar solo por placer, no pensaba que tal persona un asesino podía verse así, tan indefenso en la cama, sonreí en mis adentro me moví un poco sin zafarme para no despertarle, pose mi mano tímidamente en su cabeza acariciando aquel cabello blanco, una sonrisa tierna se curvo en mis labios, miraba su rostro cuando aquellos ojos dorados se abrían poco a poco, debido al nerviosismo me tape con la sabana, puesto ambos estábamos desnudos.

A qué viene eso - se acercó lentamente a mí- si ya lo he visto todo - se burlaba de mi al verme ruborizada mientras me ocultaba entre las cobijas, me acerco más a él y nos mantuvimos un momento que me parecía eterno de esa manera, abrazados bajo las sabanas.

Después al ver la hora, él se levantó muy a su pesar, como si nada fue por su ropa y comenzó a cambiar, después comencé hacer lo mismo cuando él se salió de aquel lugar. Después fui a la sala, ahí estaba el desayunando tranquilamente pan, me senté a su lado, en la mesa había dos tazas, tome una de ellas me serví té y sin permiso tome un pedazo de pan, el me miro seriamente con una ceja enarcada.

Lo siento – regrese el pan temerosa, sabía que el casarnos no significaba tener confianza.

Ja – comenzó a reírse – realmente es maravilloso como son tus expresiones – reía tan cálidamente - claro que puedes tomarlo, lo mío es tuyo - comento entre risas, estaba viendo a un sujeto desconocido para mí, una persona nueva a amar, en cierta forma me gustaba.

El día paso normal, Makishima seguía con los planes hablando con Choe, esta vez no quería que estuviera en las pláticas, me fui a mi cuarto como siempre, la noche llegaba y cenamos los tres en casa, Choe se fue a su cuarto, realmente se miraba cansado, quizás Shougo realmente le ponía demasiado trabajo y el pobre de Choe no podía con ello.

¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte al castaño a ver sus tremendas ojeras.

Lo estoy, solo debo dormir - comento entre risas nerviosas.

Si quieres puedo ayudarte en algo - comente al aire.

No te preocupes pequeña - toco mi cabeza como si fuera una niña para el castaño mientras se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

No deberías ser así con todos Shiori - le interrumpí.

¿Acaso el gran Makishima esta celoso? – comente graciosa.

No es eso - se notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras apretaba sus labios con fuerza haciéndole ver tan inocente y berrinchudo como un niño.

Eres como un niño - le saque la lengua graciosa.

Ja, tú también lo eres – comento gracioso.

Bueno , yo me retiro- bostece - es hora de dormir - me dispuse a retirarme a mi cuarto cuando de repente sentí su mano en mi muñeca-

¿A dónde vas? – me miro determinante - ¿Ahora este cuarto es tuyo también?- me llevo a su habitación.

Las cosas se habían vuelto como un sueño, aunque él seguía con aquella conspiración en cierta forma parecía dejarlo poco a poco. "Deberíamos ocultarnos por un momento para no ser descubiertos, por ahora no hay que hacer ningún movimiento" eran las palabras de mi ahora esposo Makishima.

En cierta forma era como un niño, su sonrisa y calidez era diferente a la persona de antes, aunque solo aquello pasaba en la soledad de nuestra habitación.

¿Qué pasa Makishima? - le mire sorprendida al despertar en la cama desnudos, las cosas siempre eran así, a veces dormíamos con ropa interior, a veces simplemente desnudos por aquel acto que consumaba nuestro matrimonio.

Recuerda que estamos solos, además somos un matrimonio, solo dime Shougo – retiro el subiendo sus manos por mi espalda tras despertar mientras yo estaba sentada.

Lo siento Shougo - dije sonrojada.

Me gusta tus expresiones - comento el abrazándome.

¿Qué sucede Shougo? - volví con aquella pregunta.

Simplemente quiero que me amen - se aferró a mi cerca del pecho como un niño pequeño.

Entonces no importa si te ama alguien más - comente con melancolía.

No quiero que me ame cualquier persona - me miro a los ojos - quiero que me ames tu - me dio un beso en los labios para luego aferrarse más a mi pecho.

Eres como un niño - sonreí tiernamente acariciando su largo cabello blanco.

No lo soy - aquel joven albino comenzó de nuevo el juego que habíamos iniciado en la noche donde la gloria como el infierno se sentían al momento, era normal, éramos una pareja joven, estábamos casados.

Era cierto que frente a otras personas se comportaba frio, distante y el lado que mostraba era esa parte sádica que parecía no darle ningún valor a la vida humana, sin importar las consecuencias y llegar a su objetivo, una persona fría y calculadora, con un carisma para convencer a la gente y manejarla a su antojo, pero como toda persona tenía su lado humano, ese lado que comenzaba a conocer poco a poco, aquel lado que solo me mostraba a mí.


	13. Nunca caminaras solo

Había muchas cosas en incógnita, quizás el hecho de no saber nada de Makishima me inquietaba, el sabía todo de mí, sobre mis padres, sobre mi familia que ya no existía, pero ¿quién era él? La incógnita mientras dormíamos en la misma cama, aunque mostraba su humanidad ante mí, las cosas mi intrigaban y quería preguntarle.

Era de día, mientras estaba sentada en la cama, él puso su cabeza en mis piernas, acariciaba aquel cabello blancamente inmaculado, me arme de valor para preguntar sobre si vida.

Makishi – me interrumpió el.

Estamos solos, puedes llamarme Shougo - su voz era tranquila.

Shougo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - sentí como se comenzó a tensar al apretar mi mano.

Ya lo estás haciendo prosigue - sonaba realmente serio.

¿Qué paso con tus padres? - mi voz temblaba un poco al pensar que su respuesta fuera sacar su navaja, aun tenía esa impresión de él.

Es muy largo de explicar - comento como si no importara.

Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, si usted – fui interrumpida.

Recuerda que estamos casados, puedes tutearme – comento un poco más divertido.

Si tú tienes tiempo, puedes contarlo, quiero conocer todo de ti – comente avergonzada - tú lo sabes todo – agache la mirada mirando su cabello largo y sedoso.

No hay mucho que contar, solo que ellos están muertos, murieron por enfermedad y al ser su único familiar hederé todo – sonaba sincera sus palabras.

¿Qué relación tenías con ello? – seguí con mis preguntas.

A diferencia de ti, yo me aleje de ellos hace mucho tiempo, no mantuve contacto con ellos y desde muy pequeño vivía en internados - se levantó muy a su pesar – lo demás ya lo sabes, Choe te conto sobre Toma, yo le ayude en muchas cosas – suspiro cansado.

¿Qué sentías por él? – comente nerviosa.

Quizás hubo simpatía porque ambos éramos asintomáticos, pero él estaba obsesionada con tener a su "princesa", es algo incómodo, pero su desaparición en cierta forma fue un alivio, él estaba solo tenía una obsesión, no pensaba más allá de sus propios deseos - suspiro lánguidamente.

¿Entonces no te dolió su perdida? - pregunte un poco nerviosa.

Al igual que mis padres, él era como un hermano en cierto, punto, me sorprendió su muerte, pero ya me había cansado de su obsesión, podría decirse que fue un alivio, además encontré a Choe y aunque él no es asintomático, congeniamos rápidamente, podría decirse que encontré un remplazo para el – realmente parecía no querer hablar de ello, en su mirada denotaba cansancio - la razón por la que sigo en esto, es porque al desaparecer Toma en cierta forma me entro curiosidad sobre el sistema, sobre todo por no aceptarnos como humanos a los asintomáticos, no somos humanos ante sus escaners y sobre todo que pasaba con las personas asintomáticas, realmente mi sueño es derrocarlo – sonaba convencido.

Entonces - agache la mirada - ¿Yo seré remplazada algún día? – me sentía un poco triste por ello.

No - contesto secamente, se levantó y alisto para salir.

El todavía seguía en aquello, aunque era menor los índices a como antes, seguía utilizando a las personas para sus propios fines sin mancharse las manos, y al parecer planeaba algo grande, algo con lo que platicaba con Choe.


	14. Lazos

Los lazos se entrelazan y jamás son cortados, desde el momento que había visto aquel sujeto albino, nuestro encuentro estaba predeterminado, parecía un juego del destino, sabía que aquel sujeto frio y calculador, también era humano, que Makishima Shougo tenía sentimientos, aunque a pesar de todo sus manos estaban manchadas aunque todo era para una buena causa, la liberación del sistema sybil. Una noticia tenía que darle a mi esposo, después de tanto tiempo él estaba volviendo a planearlo todo para comenzarlo, algunas "herramientas" seguidores de él seguían haciendo estragos en la ciudad arriesgando sus vidas, siendo juzgados por ese sistema y desaparecido en una explosión "Como los fuegos artificiales la vida humana tiene un límite ante todo su esplendor" aquellas palabras siempre salían de los labios de Makishima, una sonrisa cínica que mostraba a todo el mundo, diferente a mí, que mostraba una sonrisa inocente diferente a la personalidad que mostraba a los demás.

Había una noticia que quería darle cuanto antes, pero él no estaba en casa, mis sospechas parecían ser ciertas y al ir al médico fueron confirmadas, nadie sabía de ello, solamente yo, quería decirle que esperaba un hijo de él.

¡Shougo! - voltee a verlo cuando entro por la puerta solo.

¿Qué sucede Shiori? - su cara denotaba sorpresa dejando escapar una sonrisa inocente, puesto estábamos solos.

Tengo algo importante que decirte – me sonroje ante ello.

¿Qué sucede?- me miraba curioso.

Seremos padres – mencione alegremente, sus ojos se sobresaltaron, para luego poner una sonrisa conmovedora.

Es una gran noticia – me abrazo fuertemente - ¿nadie más lo sabe? – pregunto curioso.

No, solo nosotros - respondí melosamente.

El esplendor más grande en la vida es procrear y criar a alguien sano – comento al viento- supongo que algunas cosas cambiaran – su voz sonaba descontenta.

Después de eso se separó de mí, y nos sentamos a comer, llego Choe, todo parecía ameno, no sabía cómo decirle la noticia, prefería que Shougo se encargara de ello, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, era mejor que lo supiera.

Nos vemos luego pequeña - Choe siempre me trataba como su hermana, por esa razón quería que supiera.

No te preocupes Shiori, yo le diré - aquel albino parecía despreocupado.

Me fui a la habitación, después de un rato al no ver a Shougo decidí ir a buscarlo, caminar por aquellos pasillos, estaba aburrida y deseaba que él me recomendara algún libro, había muchos y todo aquel que me llamaba la atención lo leía, pero de tantos necesitaba una opinión extra y era la de él, pase por el despacho y con la curiosidad de escuchar lo que decían, realmente era una chica sin educación.

Realmente piensas dejarlo - Choe parecía algo furioso- todo este tiempo trabaje en vano para que al final decidas tirarlo todo - grito aquel castaño.

Tengo mis razones Choe - su voz siempre era serena.

Pues dilas, quiero escucharlas, no puedo consentir que por lo que has luchado tanto, por lo que hemos luchado todos, algunos han muerto por tu diversión, inclusive Shiori ha sufrido por tu culpa, hagas esto – su voz era imponente y furiosa, Choe realmente se estaba desahogando.

Ya te lo dije tengo mis razones – comento el albino sin dar alguna explicación.

¿Es por Shiori? - la voz de Choe se había tranquilizado.

Solo quiero descansar, ya me he cansado de todo esto – menciono Makishima como si no importara nada.

¿Entonces no te importa Shiori? - pregunto Choe con dolo. No podía aguantar esta discusión, y el silencio de Makishima me dolía en el alma, abrí la puerta y entre rápidamente.

Choe estoy embarazada – grite con felicidad, los ojos del castaño estaban sorprendidos – era momento que lo supieras - sonreí aunque por dentro me dolía aquel silencio que había dejado el albino, si respondía seguro seria doloroso y su mirada denotaba algo de enojo al decirlo espontáneamente.

Felicidades pequeña – me dio pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza, le sonreí con algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras se retiró del lugar.

El silencio permaneció, Makishima tenía una mirada seria, una mirada que me daba en cierta forma miedo, no fuimos a la habitación, luego se abalanzo a mí abrazándome fuertemente, dejando que acaricie su cabello blanco y largo tan suave entre mis dedos.

¿Por qué le dijiste? – su voz era demandante.

Porque él también tenía derecho a saberlo vive en la casa – fui interrumpida.

Pero no por eso debe saberlo.

Es alguien importante para mí – respondí con tranquilidad.

¿Entonces no soy el único? – me miro algo enojado.

Claro que lo eres, solo que él es como mi hermano mayor - le sonreí.

Eso espero - menciono como si nada – sé que algún día me remplazaras - hablo de nuevo en el abrazo apretándome fuerte.

Eso jamás, las personas son irremplazables - conteste con unas lágrimas al recordar a mis padres.

Las personas siempre remplazan a otras - comento seriamente mirándome a los ojos.

Yo nunca las remplazo, una vez unido los lazos, jamás se rompen – dije en una sonrisa - ¿Tú me remplazarías? – le mire algo triste.

No- contesto tajante para seguir con aquel abrazo.

El tiempo paso y aquel bebe nació sano, era una hermosa niña bajo el nombre de Kichi Makishima, su nombre significaba fortuna, ya que era nuestro ángel, una fortuna haberla traído al mundo, era muy parecida a su padre, cabello blanco, piel blanca como la de ambos, pero con mis ojos aquel color café oscuro en ellos, aquella niña era nuestra bendición, en nuestra vida.

El criarla era difícil pero Makishima me apoyaba en todo, había dejado su objetivo principal por nuestra hija, una vida feliz quizás era lo que necesitábamos, Choe por su parte se acostumbró a ella, para Kichi Choe era su único tío, así pasaron 4 maravillosos años con nuestra hija alegrándonos cada día.

Mientras cuidaba de Kichi, Choe le había regalado una Tablet, se la pasaba jugando en ella, cualquier juego interactivo para niños, yo estaba leyendo algún libro recomendado por mi esposo atento a lo que hacia nuestra hija, Makishima llego con un libro en mano, como era la primera vez que la veía con la Tablet le miraba curioso, al observar lo que hacía, estaba leyendo un pequeño cuento que el mismo Makishima tenía en la biblioteca, era gracioso, no sabía que mi hija ya leía tan rápido, tal vez el hábito de leerle cuentos era bueno y como esta vez estábamos leyendo, ella no quiso molestarnos.

Kichi es mejor el libro en físico – menciono Makishima algo indignado.

Déjala Shougo, di que tan siquiera lee algo a su corta edad - reí ante la expresión de mi esposo.

Padre eso es para viejos – contesto Kichi con aquella voz tierna de una niña mientras seguía leyendo.

¿Quién te regalo eso?- comenzó a platicar con su hija aquel albino.

Mi tío Choe – no despegaba la vista de la pantalla.

Ya vera, le está inculcando cosas malas a mi hija - dijo aquel hombre albino, me pare y lo detuve en un abrazo por detrás.

No hagas nada, está bien - comente graciosa – deja tus celos para otro momento - comencé a reírme en su cara.

Kichi era una niña muy inteligente, desde los 3 años y medio comenzó a leer aunque no sabía muy bien hacerlo hasta los 4 años, el hábito de la lectura era gracias a nosotros, siempre nos miraba leyendo además que yo le leía cuentos cuando me lo pedía, inclusive Makishima lo hacía, tenía su propio cuarto, se había vuelto cercana a Choe, realmente parecíamos una familia feliz, pero las cosas no siempre pueden ser solo felicidad, eso lo sabía bien y aunque pudieran suceder cosas malas, a pesar de que Makishima había dejado de lado su ambición por nosotros, mostrando esa sonrisa sincera e inocente, había algo que era cierto, los lazos ya se habían forjado y no habría nada que pudiera romperlo.


	15. Si alguno de los dos muriera

La felicidad depende de que es lo que deseas y por cuanto tiempo, el ser humano siempre busca algo más, buscamos la libertad cuando estamos siendo cautivados, pero al tenerla buscamos compartirla con alguien atándonos a esa persona, no hay libertad sin sacrificios, no existe tal deseo humano, la felicidad era reciproca de lo que uno deseaba, en un momento pudiera ser feliz por comer un helado de chocolate, pero al acabarse desearía más y si no comenzaría a dudar de si realmente fue feliz con aquel bocado, así éramos realmente, el tiempo que vivíamos felices era porque deseábamos lo que vivíamos, teníamos lo que queríamos, la sonrisa de mi esposo, la sonrisa de mi pequeña hija, pudiéramos vivir una felicidad total, pero a veces por más que las personas se quieran, tienen caminos diferentes, al fin al cabo uno se separa de lo que más quiere, aunque los lazos si uno quiere pueden seguir presente o simplemente romperse.

Pasaba por aquel despacho, Makishima se comportaba diferente a como era aquella imagen de familia feliz, extrañamente indicó que quería hablar con Choe de algo importante, quería saber más sobre ello, aún tenía ese mal hábito.

Realmente quieres volver a empezarlo, tienes una hija, lastimaras a tu esposa - Choe sonaba exaltado.

Precisamente por ellas lo hago, quiero que Kichi tenga un futuro libre, lejos de este sistema – hablo seriamente Makishima.

Pero las vas a lastimar, lastimaras a Shiori otra vez - sonaba suplicante Choe, realmente me quería como su hermana.

Ella lo entenderá - fue lo último que escuche, para irme a la habitación de mi hija antes de comenzar a llorar.

Comencé a leerle un cuento, ella me arrebato el libro y comenzó a leerlo, parecía notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor y por ende prefería hacer las cosas sola en cierta manera, un abrazo me sorprendió, sus pequeñas manos rodeando mi cuello, su mejilla con la mía.

Mami todo estará bien- era lo único que me consolaba, la puerta se abrió después de aquel abrazo con mi hija.

Necesitamos hablar - dijo el albino con un tono más serio.

Entiendo - comente triste, caminamos en silencio y fuimos a la habitación, me senté en la cama, le mire firmemente – lo sé todo - comente al viento como si no importara.

Todavía tienes esos malos hábitos de espiar a las personas – comento gracioso.

Lo siento – comencé a llorar.

Debes entenderme, solo quiero que ustedes sean libres, por eso no los involucrare en esto, si llego a desaparecer - me dio un pequeño aparato – esto te avisara, prendera la pantalla y dirá mi fecha de muerte, en ese entonces debes irte del país, tengo todo preparado, sé que será difícil lograrlo y si no lo hago tendrás que irte con nuestra hija, Choe preparo un lugar en corea - me abrazo fuertemente.

Después de aquello comenzó todo, aun no se había ido de la casa, era solo simples asesinatos, pero debido a la naturaleza de Shougo, encontró un nuevo juego, ese juguete que le divertía era Kougami Shinya, la naturaleza de no dejarse manipular por el sistema a pesar de ser un ejecutor, de ser descendido y juzgado por el sistema como un peligro, a Makishima como un niño le divertía jugar con él.

¿En qué tanto trabaja mi padre? - la mirada inocente en aquellos ojos parecidos a los míos de mi hija denotaban curiosidad al estar Makishima el mayor tiempo fuera de casa.

Solo puedo decirte que es para nuestro bienestar - quería creer en ello, en su palabras.

Entiendo - aunque su dulce voz sonaba convencida, sabía que ella realmente no entendía la gravedad del problema.

Había momentos en que pasaba en casa, jugaba con Kichi o simplemente le leía un libro, le quitaba el regalo de Choe diciéndole que eran mejor los libros físicos, buscaba que su hija, nuestra hija no supiera nada, que si salía victorioso, simplemente pudiéramos sonreír otra vez, mientras éramos libres. En las noches que dormía a mi lado, un abrazo un beso una acaricia podía ser lo más doloroso para mi alma, al sentir que se despedía de mí.

¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese ejecutor? - pregunte curiosa mientras él seguía acostando mirando mi rostro.

Porque no se deja llevar por el sistema, quiero convencerlo que se una a mí - me miro divertido.

Pero el solo busca matarte – le mire algo triste.

Sé que si las circunstancias fueran otras, sería un gran amigo en quien confiar como Choe – respondió como si nada.

Entonces es como si fuera mi remplazo - ladee la cabeza.

¿Estas celosa? - se acercó más a mí, levantándose a mi altura en la cama.

No es eso - negué rotundamente.

Es cierto que simpatice contigo, pero la primera vez que te vi, no solo era para ser mi camarada, sino había algo más, pero tú nunca fuiste una chica que se quedara sin hacer nada, de igual forma te fuiste involucrando poco a poco en esto - me dio un beso tierno en los labios- hasta ser mi esposa - sonrió con inocencia – inclusive tener muchos hijos, sé que Kichi le hubiera gustado tener un hermanito, pero las circunstancias no son favorables para ello, inclusive cuando nació nuestra hija no lo eran - dio un suspiro- pero sabes me hace muy feliz haber vivido todo esto, de haberte conocido – al escucharlo mis lágrimas salieron en una cascada, sin poder parar ante ello.

¿Por qué lo dices? - comencé a sollozar.

Porque si no logro mi objetivo sé que moriré en las manos de Kougami Shinya – menciono con melancolía – es el único que puede hacerlo – se volvió a acostar.

El silencio lleno el cuarto, después de tantos asesinatos, cada vez más cerca estaban de atraparlo, se había alejado de nosotras por esa razón. Después de mucho tiempo, llego a nosotros, un vendaje en la cabeza, en la oscuridad bajo la luz de la luna, mientras Kichi dormida, el llego a nuestra casa, al verme despierta leyendo un libro, me abrazo fuertemente.

Te amo Shiori - fue lo único que dijo para darme un beso , ir con Kichi y darle un beso en la mejilla, se estaba despidiendo, sabía que si lo dejaba ir, ya no lo volvería a ver, se cambió y me aferre a su espalda.

No me importa la libertad, solo quiero estar a tu lado junto a nuestra hija – comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, sus manos removieron las mías de su cintura se volteó hacia mí.

Lo siento, pero después de todo lo que he hecho no hay vuelta atrás, si quiera volver a empezar, todo se ha acabado para mí, me han descubierto, no hay un nuevo comienzo, solo un final – me sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, para darme aquel último beso sabor al océano, lleno de dolor amargo y dulce de la despedida, después de aquello no lo volví a ver, aquel aparato prendió una semana después, había sido asesinado, y como estaba dispuesto, mi hija y yo fuimos a corea, gracias a Choe sabia ese idioma mi hija y yo, había un nuevo comienzo, él lo había preparado todo, dinero en el banco, el inicio de una pequeña empresa comercial, él había pensado en todo.

Quizás sus sentimientos eran ciertos hacia nosotras, quizás quería más aquella libertad que su amor por nosotras no era suficiente para cesar su deseo, pero de algo estaba segura, aquel último beso pude sentir su dolor, su cariño, su afecto, su amor y aquel lazo que se había formado jamás se rompería, porque no importaba que estuviera muerto, el seguía viviendo dentro de mi corazón, el siempre seria mi único amor e irreemplazable, a pesar de todo, él y yo éramos iguales, a pesar de todo, él se fue con mi corazón, mientras solo podía querer y cuidar de mi hija.

Un sueño había venido a mi después de tanto tiempo, un lugar en blanco mientras en estaba hay con su camiseta blanca como siempre, aquella sonrisa inocente mientras decía "Todavía no es tiempo, falta mucho" desperté entre lágrimas, con la aquellas fotos que nos habíamos tomado con nuestra hija, inclusive antes de que naciera Kichi, esperaba que aquel sueño repetitivo llegara el momento que dijera "Te he estado esperando", en lugar de que todavía no era mi tiempo, para jamás despertar, pero en algo tenía razón, había alguien por quien vivir, mi querida hija Makishima Kichi.


End file.
